Computing devices, including handheld mobile devices, have become essential tools for business and personal uses. Advances in computing power and storage capacity continue to enhance graphics and video processing capabilities. For example, handheld devices are now capable of providing multimedia experiences which can include combinations of text, audio, still images, animation, and video. Processing techniques have been developed which include the use of both hardware and software in attempting to efficiently present video and other graphical objects on a display.